FLYBASE: SUMMARY For the past twenty-four years, FlyBase has provided a centralized resource for Drosophila genetic and genomic data to enable researchers to further their research. Drosophila is one of the premier model organisms and provides cost-effective help in elucidating the etiology of human genetic diseases. FlyBase has three main goals. 1. To continue curation of literature and reagents relevant to Drosophila research, so that researchers can continue to rely on FlyBase to find the latest innovations in the field. We will prioritize curation of data sets relevant to gene expression, cellular functions, signaling pathways, and human diseases, and display the information in an intuitive, integrated, readily searchable format. 2. To improve FlyBase's utility to the human genetics and population genetics communities, by curating and integrating relevant data sets, and developing tools that enable better access to this wealth of data. As a member of the Alliance for Genomic Research (AGR), FlyBase will work with other Model Organism Databases (MODs) to integrate data sets and develop tools to enable cross-species analyses. This effort will have a major impact on the fly community, accelerating the development of models of human diseases. 3. To facilitate more integrative analyses and approaches, FlyBase will continue to expand its utility as a platform for integrating and displaying large-scale studies, transcriptomics and proteomics data sets. In addition, FlyBase will improve access and display of tools available within the community, and incorporate the most useful data sets and tools for visualizing complex data sets to enable more researchers to take a more global approach to their genetic research. !